Wish Upon A Star
by secretlovechild
Summary: Ryou wishes on a star every night, but this time will his seemingly innocent wish for love come true? SetoRyou


A/N: This is the full story behind my Seto/Ryou oneshot I Want You To Hold Me. In this first chapter a couple of the paragraphs are almost identical to I Want You To Hold Me but this is the entire story, or it will be. This fic is chaptered unlike I Want You To Hold me and both fics stand alone and do not need to be read to understand the other.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot which has probably been done before but I like to CALL original.

* * *

"_Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."_

I don't remember when I started my nightly tradition of wishing on the stars, not too long after Amane died I think. When I was little I did it because I thought it would make everything better, I thought it would bring me friends, and make tousan stay home more often and maybe even bring Amane back to me. As I got older, I did it because it was something I had always done. It was something I couldn't stop doing. Even after my wish for friends and a city like Domino came true. Now I wish for trivial things, like doing well on a test or, if I'm feeling that odd little empty feeling I get inside sometimes when I watch Yuugi and Anzu together, I'll wish for love.

Tonight is one of those nights where I wishing for love. I don't do it very often because most of the time I'm perfectly happy without the complications of a relationship, but watching Anzu and Yuugi so completely in love that they're completely happy just to sit and hold eachother gives me that strange tingle that makes me wonder what it would be like to have someone love me like Anzu and Yuugi love one another.

Anzu and Yuugi don't get to see eachother very often since we've graduated. Yuugi attends Tokyo University, along with Otogi and myself. It's hard with all of us not being together anymore. Jounouchi's attending night school back in Domino, and he promises us that he's going to get good enough marks to join us next year, and Honda managed to get into the local community college. Anzu did save up enough to go to New York like she wanted, but she didn't get into the dance school she wanted, so she's studying at the community college with Honda and taking as many dance classes as she can so that she'll be able to get in.

I can't imagine how hard it is for two people as much in love as Anzu and Yuugi are not to see eachother all the time. Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu used to drive up every weekend, at the beginning of the year, but gradually we all go more involved in our separate worlds, and now Anzu only comes every other weekend now, and tonight is one of those weekends. Jounouchi and Honda come once a month if they can spare the time. I know Yuugi really feels the gap in our group, but he calls them almost every night. Yuugi's like that, he tries to keep us all together, even when we're not making it very easy for him.

I guess I would never have gotten to know Otogi as well as I do if I hadn't left Domino to come to Tokyo, though, but I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing. Otogi and I ended up rooming together and having someone who spends as much time as Otogi does in the bathroom doing his hair in the morning is bad enough, but Otogi likes to stick his nose into everyone's business, especially mine, and seems to have made it his life's work to find me a boyfriend. He hasn't done anything so far except send me on so many blind dates that if I ever hear the words "blind" or "date" ever again I am probably going to have some kind of nervous breakdown.

Which sort of brings me to wear I am currently, which is staring out of my dorm window at the clear sky and wishing for love. Otogi is in the bathroom going through his nightly routine. He won't tell me what he does in there for an hour and a half before he goes to bed, he says if he revealed all of his secrets it would take away from his mysterious allure, but if I go in after him I end up inhaling all sorts of odd herbs that make me sneeze and Otogi's strongly perfumed shampoo and conditioner, and moisturizing hair cream, and numerous other sorts of hair products that I wouldn't be able to name, let alone know how to use.

"Ryou?" Otogi's voice travels from the bathroom, over the sound of running water and from all the way across the room I can smell his shampoo.

"What?"

"Did I tell you about Chion?" His voice may sound innocent, as if he's about to tell me an interesting story about someone named Chion, but by now I know better. He's going to try to send me on another blind date. Otogi can fake innocence all he wants but I'm not going out with another one of his 'friends', which are more like random people he's pulled of the street.

"Yes." I call back, hoping he might be too involved in his toenail cleansing routine or whatever it is he's doing to realize that he hasn't already told me.

"Don't try to be coy Ryou, innocence works best on you. I know I haven't. Don't worry; I know you'll love him. He's everything a guy could want! Tall, dark, handsome… he's the strong and silent type as well! He's got huge feet if that is any incentive."

"He sounds just like a walking, talking cliché, and what does the size of his feet have to do with anything?" There is no way Otogi is sending me out on another disastrous blind date. No way.

"You're such an innocent. You have to know what they say about men with big feet! You know… that certain other parts of their anatomy are also… _enlarged._"

I'm now sitting on my bed in frustration trying to figure out exactly what the heck Otogi is alluding to when it hits me, "Oh… Oh GOD! Otogi! That's GROSS. Ew. I didn't want to think that, I'm never going to be able to look at anyone with big feet again!"

"Do you think it's true for Yuugi?"

"WHAT?" Oh God, this cannot be happening, we are not discussing the size of Yuugi… well… you know!

"Yuugi has gigantic feet, especially for someone of his height. Haven't you noticed? I guess we'll have to ask Anzu."

"We are not going to ask Anzu ANYTHING because we don't want to know! EW! This is YUUGI we're talking about," but I can't help wondering if it really is true… "Honda has big feet, what about him?"

Otogi is suspiciously silent. He's probably too wrapped up in his earlobe purifying treatment to be bothered to answer. I swear Otogi is going to drive me insane one day. Ever since we started at Tokyo University my sanity level has been dropping. Living with Otogi tends to do that. Not only does he spend hours in the bedroom, send me on traumatizing blind dates, but he is just all around insane and he's taking me with him!

The bathroom door opens and there is Otogi in his fire engine red pajamas that I'm fairly sure are the best cotton in the world (Otogi wouldn't want anything less against his perfect, don't even get him started on polyester). His dark hair is hanging loose around his shoulders like it only is right before he goes to bed and first thing in the morning before his excruciatingly long morning routine (which is even longer than his nightly one).

"Anyway," he says, as if we had never even gotten on the to topic of size, "I'm sure you'll like Chion. He's perfect for you."

"That's what you said about the last six," I remind him.

"I'm only trying to help you Ryou, and God knows you need help." Otogi smirks as he gets into his bed (once again, the sheets are probably 300 cotton).

"I'm tired and I'm not going on another blind date. I don't care how tall, dark and handsome his is or how strong and silent he is and I most definitely don't care about how big his penis is!" I am panting by the end of this and glaring resolutely at Otogi.

He sighs, "it's your loss then."

He lies down and closes his eyes and I feel safe enough to curl up underneath my blankets and turn over, so I can watch the stars shining outside.

I'm nearly asleep when Otogi's voice cuts into the silence, "Are you afraid that the sex will hurt because he's so big? Because I can look for guys with small feet if you want."

Oh God, what did I do to be cursed with this creature?

"NO OTOGI! Go to bed and if I hear one more word about feet I'm setting the spirit of the Sennen Ring on you!"

_/Do not makes promises if you don't intend me to keep them yadonushi, listening in on your thoughts is not nearly as entertaining as you might think/_

It always surprises me when the spirit speaks to me, he does it so rarely now. He has remained fairly quiet lately, only making the occasional jibe at me, and coming out to annoy Yami no Yuugi. Wait… he's listening to my thoughts?

_/You could at least try to vary from your typical whining thoughts once and awhile/_

I have obviously upset any God their might be to have been cursed with a spirit who expects me to amuse him with my thoughts and a roommate who expects me to amuse him with my love life. I can only hope Otogi and the spirit never get together and start conspiring ways to drive me insane.

* * *

I hope you like it and please r/r. 


End file.
